godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Next Crusade - Volume 1 - Segment 04
<< Previous Segment ---- Memories. That is the Oracle Cells way of storing information, from where they can freely call upon them should the need arise. With time, this function was incorporated into all lifeforms, as the cells were an integral part of each and every one. Because of this, Oracle Cells themselves sparked learning, which eventually led to an increased evolutionary process. Thus furthering the goal of the Oracle Cells once more, making the ability of acquiring even more information possible. Ultimatively... This very thing led to our destruction. ---- G. E. N. C. - 1 - 04 Barna knew for sure, most probably since their 'Moma' and him disappeared from the orphanage, Joe or Marie, either of the two troublemakers will try to pull something with that girl every other child is afraid of. 'If En tries to seclude herself from the rest again, I'll have to prod her as the Boss ordered.' He pondered as he walked back to check on her. When the man arrived at the grounds, most of the kids were playing around outside. Though on his return all of them stopped momentarily and glanced towards the usual trio of Joe, Marie and Phil. 'She is not here and judging from their lively discussion, they did something again. No, he was the only culprit this time.' Barna's expression darkened as he slowed his pace and rested his gaze on the small group. The tomboy was staring right at him as the man walked past by them, Phil was literally shaking in his boots and Joe was outright smugly laughing, continuing his explanation how they went on with the dodge-ball exercise. Barna shook his head as he opened the entrance, to see En sitting on her usual place. The girl pulled up her legs as much she could to hide behind them, her arms were holding them tight as she was slowly rocking back and forth. There were some light bruises visible both on her hands and arms, as well as dirt smudges all across her cloths. "Joe's responsible for this, isn't he?" He asked while grabbing one of the chairs and spinning it in front of the girl, once the chair stopped with it's back facing En, Barna sat on it and waited a few seconds for a response, which didn't come at all. "That boy clearly knows your strengths, just as your weaknesses, doesn't he?" He smirked as En flinched hearing this, then continued. "Not to mention, he is also aware how easy is to string you along and into something that you have no control over, huh?" 'Gloating, are you now?' The girls mouth twitched in response, mouth forming the words without a sound. "You're pathetic, you know that? Letting your emotions get the better of you." Barna laughed as he saw En, on the verge of losing her iron will and almost responding to his taunts. 'Leave me alone.' The girl's mouth twitched, as she stood up in irritation and turned towards her room. "You COWARD!!" Barna shouted at En, who flinched hearing that. "Is running away is all you're capable of?" At this provocation the girl finally stopped. "Weak." The man couldn't help, but smirk as she whirled around. Lips pressed thin, fingers digging deep into her palm as she clenched her fist tight as possible. The corner of her unusable eyes twitched as the irritation peaked. "Predictable." Barna laughed seeing those signs, En's mouth slightly parted upon hearing the taunt. "Despicable." She grit her teeth, as she quickly stepped close and tried to punch him in the fact, but Barna caught it with ease, adding a snort to provoke her even further. "You're truly a Devil." He mused lightly, tossing the hand back and the girl had to quickly do a back-step in order not to fall. 'You...' If En's eyes would have been normal, a deadly glare would have pierced the man in front of her for sure. "What can you do with pride alone?" Barna was pleased with the outcome, he managed to rile her up good enough. "Where will your 'oh-so-strong' power of will bring you?" 'Every one is against me, huh?' En was still gritting her teeth, attempting to regain her composure. For one she already realized what he is trying to accomplish, and she wasn't going to give into that. 'Not going to play as you dictate. Never.' "Loser. Is this all you can do?" Barna sighed theatrically, as he saw that the girl was slowly grasping the idea he was hinting at. "If you never stand your ground and face your opposition, where will you end up? En?" However she was moving into the opposite direction that he was guiding her, something that his Boss would never let go for sure. 'You're talking like you're any different from them, ARE YOU? Where will I end up... You don't even care about that.' The girl lowered her head, raising her right fist before her face, clenching it strong enough that her skin whitened from the pressure. "I will not help you." 'Huh?' The man's claim knocked En out of her trail of thoughts completely. She wasn't expecting anything like that, even if that was quite a sudden change in topic. "No one will look out for you, ever. Specially if you continue along this path, you've chosen your way however will you be strong enough to maintain it?" Barna continued, seeing as the girl was hit by a very much apparent stupor. 'What's your point then? Why did you bring all these up then?!' Shaking her head, En raised it again at him. Even with her sight nonexistent, En decided to adamantly face him. Despite this, her perplexion was being read by him with ease. "You know En, it's actually quite easy to read you despite being silent all the time." He mused and the girl frowned instantly, recalling the very same thing was said at the beginning of this session of conversation. '... You're way too annoying for me to comprehend.' For a bit En opened her mouth, but then quickly closed it as she realized that she almost spoke up. Which was something she didn't want to... At all... 'What were you trying to tell me at all?' Though she couldn't help, but complete her sentence, even if it was in her thoughts. "Piqued your interest didn't it?" Barna chuckled seeing her almost slip up, then he shrugged and spread his arms. "You just have to do what everyone else does with all their power." 'HOW IS THAT AN ANSWER?!' En stomped on the ground in frustration, seeing as how he simply resumed his annoying role from previously. "Before you get angry, I am not here to mess with you En. Neither did I came here to preach. I just want to tell you, that all you have to is to realize the truth." He smiled, seeing as another wave of confusion spread on the girls face. 'Truth? What truth?! Didn't came here to preach... Yet you're doing it still!!' In frustration En scratched her head, as she tried to understand the cryptic hint given. "What are the others doing to you?" The man chuckled seeing the fruitless attempt, but that was his goal. Sowing a seed of motivation, if she get's something to motivate her, for sure that will get on the right track exactly as his Boss wanted. 'How is that related to the truth?' En was getting a headache from all this conversation, especially the way the man was conducting it. 'Everyone ignores or hates me... In your case, which is an exception... you annoy me, greatly...' "STOP BROODING!" Barna's sudden shout made her flinch and snap to attention. However, he had to give a direction for the girl to start. A path she would be set onto until she finally finds her own. "Think! You're mind is stronger than the rests!! Learn to use it the right way, that's all you need to surpass them." He continued pointing with his right hands index finger at her head. 'What? In one moment you're degrading me, in the next you're trying to tell me something? Do you get some sort of twisted pleasure from messing with me? MAKE UP YOU'RE MIND!! Couldn't you just explain it in simple terms?!' She bat the finger that was only a few inches from her forehead away and once again attempted to glare at him, though with her eyes that was impossible. "You're confused aren't you?" Barna stood up with that, spinning the chair back to it's rightful place and walked to the still open door. He saw some of the kids run away as he half-stepped out of the orphanage, but that made him only smirk. "Well, think about it for a while. If you have something on your side, then time is a valuable ally for you. That you must never forget." With these final words, he left to make another report to his Boss. And to let the girl make her decision to confront her bullies, or not. Though, his instinct told him that when he get's back... by that time hell will had probably broken loose. 'You're freaking annoying... And they called ME the Devil...' En sighed as she was listening intently, making sure to follow the sound o his footsteps until they vanished. Even then, she waited a couple more minutes until she emerged from the orphanage herself. "Came back for more?" Joe laughed as he saw the girl approaching them, he then bounced the ball he was holding a few times on the ground and a shiver ran through En, which made the boy smirk. "Maybe, Devil wants to continue where we left off." Marie mused half to herself as she carefully watched the girl nearing. "Or... she might just came to play with us?" The last member of the trio offered his idea, but was quickly slapped on the back of his head by the tomboy. "PHIL!!" "Phil?" "S-Sorry!!" The boy quickly apologized, as Marie and Joe spoke up at the same time, though while the girl shouted at him the other boy only questioned his take on the situation. 'I need to learn what they are doing, huh? ... Then I need to provoke them.' En finally stopped. In front of the fiery haired girl who couldn't hold back a smirk. "Round 3? You're on DEVIL!!" Marie slammed her clenched right fist into the open left palm, as she anticipated a bold opening from her adversary. "Remember what I've told you two." Joe mused as the two boys withdrew, at the same time the rest of the children slowly started to gather around to witness another fight between the two girls. 'That coward doesn't dare to oppose their wills, however instead of going against me like them... He earnestly tries to earn my trust... Futile.' En turned towards Phil, who quickly looked into a different direction. 'She is direct and aggressive, to the point that if something goes against her will... She is bound to take action instantly.' Then the girl turned to face Marie who glared at her with a wide grin. 'That one according to that Barna, read me... and perfectly knows what my weaknesses are. Unlike that Marie, this Joe is a tougher opponent...' Lastly she turned towards the smugly smiling boy as the other children finished gathering around and forming a circle. 'The rest doesn't oppose them, neither side with me... They do their best to stay out of their sight, as long they are comfortable enough...' En slowly turned around and eventually faced with her back to Marie. "Aww... Are you looking for an escape?" The tomboy cackled as she lunged forward. 'I was predictable... most likely, she had been told how I usually act... Which means, I have to resort to something unusual.' En bounded forward towards the wall of children, who quickly dispersed with a shriek surprising everyone and even making Joe raise an eyebrow. "Come back here you coward!!" Marie shouted as she picked up pace, in an attempt to reach the fleeing girl. 'Got you.' En smiled to herself as the other one almost caught up, suddenly skidding to a halt and jumping backwards. That act surprised Marie who couldn't stop in time and the two collided violently. As both of them lost their balance, they ended up on the ground where En was the faster one to react and attempted to strike first. "D-damn you, Devil!!" Marie shouted after suffering a pair of punches to her upper body as they struggled to get into a more advantegous position than the other. "That was really dirty! You're a cheap-shot, Devil!!" She grimaced as another strike hit her, but now she could mount an offensive also. 'Joe managed to string me along, when I was riled up enough... Just as that man did to me.' Before En could have suffered the counter attack, she hastily rolled off and over the other girl. Not wasting time and momentum she quickly straightened and broke into a run. "Is running all you can do?!" Marie shouted in frustration as she chased her. "That tomboy lost the fight with this..." Joe mused as he saw the previous skirmish repeat. En letting the other catch up, tumbling her and sneaking in a few hits. Then quickly backing away and running. "Shouldn't we... help Marie? I mean... if she's losing, then..." Phil nervously muttered, but Joe just laughed. "I gave her more than enough help before she was challenged to this ridiculous hit-and-run chase. If she can't think calmly and happens to be played as Devil dictates it's her fault." The older boy stared at the two panting girls. The two of them were staring at each other from a few meters distance, apparently even by now Marie understood that chasing her is futile. "However, for that Devil to use the anger inside Marie against her is impressive." "He was talking to her." Phil mumbled something else also as Joe turned towards him with a 'Hmm?'. "The other children saw that Barna talk with Devil. At least the children said that he was talking about some truth and also calling names at her." "Not even the adults care about her, huh?" Joe smirked seeing as suddenly En bolted towards Marie, who managed to step aside as the other girl rushed past her. Then she quickly pounced to her right, slamming into the tomboy and knocking her to the ground as well. Although it wasn't fully effective and both of them ended apart again which gave both contestants enough time to recover. 'I will not win like this...' En realized as a furious scream signaled that Marie was becoming rather angry. ---- -That was quick.- Lucas mused as Barna contacted him. "She's quick on the uptake that's for sure, although her anti-social behavior is getting into the way." -Which means you've provoked her into action, am I right?- The superior scribbled something down. "Exactly. Although, while we were away with Martha, En got into a conflict with Joe. He used dodge-ball as an excuse to bully her extensively. And I am willing to bet, that right now that girl is once again seeking conflict." -She's restless, huh?- Lucas stopped writing and paused for a few seconds before continuing. -Do you think #5 will succeed?- "Sir. So far En is the most capable, that is without doubt." Barna furrowed his brows as he recalled the others. "Her strength of will, and pride carries her forward most than the rest. As I recall the others were highly apathetic." -That might be true, however unlike them she has a major defect. Her eyes... as well as... The other things.- Lucas stopped his trail of thoughts at that. "Wasn't it already concluded that the lack of sight is actually benefical to En? Improved memory efficacy, heightened hearing, increased reflexes as well as she has a stubborn personality that defies uttering the tiniest sound. She should become a success." The man tried to reassure his superior, who just sighed in response. "Well, I think I'll better get going and return now. After all, I might have given some hints, but those shouldn't be enough to overcome the trouble she is stirring up." -The previous subjects couldn't handle neither the straight forward method, nor the cryptic longer one.- Lucas mused again, as he wrote down another thing. "But unlike the others, she is a real Devil. Isn't she?" Barna laughed. -That... might not be far from the very truth.- Lucas broke the connection. --- End of chapter 2016,01,12 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic